ButtonMen Open - Tennis Cup
Introduction This page will describe a ButtonMen tournament similar to Hopman Cup in tennis. From Wikipedia: Unlike other major international team tennis tournaments which are for men or women only, the Hopman Cup is a mixed competition in which male and female players are on combined teams and represent their countries. Eight nations are selected annually to compete in the Hopman Cup. Each team consists of one male player and one female player. Each match-up between two teams at the championships consists of: one women's singles match, one men's singles match and one mixed doubles match. The eight competing teams are separated into two groups of four and face-off against each of the other three teams in their group in a round-robin format. The top team in each group then meet in a final to decide the champions. Translation into ButtonMen Instead of nations we have sets. Player picks a set and then within the set, player picks two buttons, one representing a female fighter and one representing a male fighter. One matchup between two players consists of 2 or 3 games. In first two games (which can be played simultaneously) female fighters and male fighters of each player play against each other (female vs female, male vs male). If a player wins both games, they win a match and 3rd game is not played. If there is a tie, a deciding 3rd game is played and players use the buttons which won the earlier games (so it will be a mixed game, female fighter vs male fighter). Winner of this game wins the match. 8 players are divided into two groups, round robin is played within each group and then winners of the groups fight for title in the final. Additional rule: during the tournament, player may replace one button with a different one from the same set. Of course male fighter can be replaced only by a different male fighter and same for females. The button replaced is considered an injured fighter and can not take part in the tournament any more. Here is the list of 12 sets to pick from (only human-like buttons are eligible): * Brawl – without Nickie, Tamiya, Angora, Sonia * Buttonbrains - all * Buttonlords – all * Diceland – without Z-Don * Legends of 5 rings - all * Sailor Moon 1&2 (treated as one set) – without Shadow Warriors, Luna and Artemis * Samurai - all * Soldiers – without Kublai and Changeling * Studio Foglio – without Growf, Krosp, The James Beast and Von Pinn * Tenchi Muyo - without Ryo-Ohki, Sojas Guadrians and Zero * Vampyres – all * ZOECon – all Main Tournament Standings Table for group A Table for group B GROUP A: Set (player) Round Robin W-L Single matches W-L Total rounds W-L Buttonlords (Devious) 3-0 6-3 20-15 Studio Foglio (Wembley-fraggle) 2-1 5-3 18-14 Legends of 5 rings (ElihuRoot) 1-2 4-4 16-12 Vampyres (Gauen) 0-3 1-6 6-19 All matchups Group A ElihuRoot vs Wembley-fraggle 1-2' ended' * Crab vs Brigid 3/0/0 * Mantis vs Jorgi 0/3/0 * Decider: Crab vs Jorgi 2/3/0 Gauen vs Devious 1-2' ended' * Starchylde vs Morgan Le Fay 0/3/0 * Buddy vs Lancelot 3/1/0 * Decider: Buddy vs Morgan Le Fay 1/3/0 ElihuRoot vs Gauen 2-0' ended' * Crab vs Starchylde 3/0/0 * Mantis vs Buddy 3/0/0 Wembley-fraggle vs Devious 1-2' ended' * Brigid vs Morgan Le Fay 2/30 * Jorgi vs Lancelot 3/1/0 * Decider: Jorgi vs Morgan Le Fay 1/3/0 Devious vs ElihuRoot 2-1' ended' * Morgan le Fay vs Crab 0/3/0 * Lancelot vs Mantis 3/2/0 * Decider: Lancelot vs Crab 3/0/0 Wembley-fraggle vs Gauen 2-0' ended' * Brigid vs Starchylde 3/2/0 * Jorgi vs Buddy 3/0/0 Group B AnnoDomini vs Irilyth 1-2' ended' * Theano vs Crysis 3/1/0 * Pythagoras vs Micro 2/3/0 * Decider: Theano vs Micro 0/3/0 Chechumaru vs Hubbub 1-2' ended' * Kith vs Sydney 3/0/0 * Bauer vs Bennett 0/3/0 * Decider: Kith vs Bennett 2/3/0 AnnoDomini vs Chechumaru 2-1' ended' * Theano vs Kith 0/3/0 * Pythagoras vs Bauer 3/1/0 * Decider: Pythagoras vs Kith 3/1/0 Irilyth vs Hubbub 1-2' ended' * Crysis vs Sydney 3/2/0 * Micro vs Bennett 1/3/0 * Decider: Crysis vs Bennett 1/3/0 Hubbub vs AnnoDomini 2-1' ended' * Sydney vs Theano 0/3/0 * Bennett vs Pythagoras 3/1/0 * Decider: Bennett vs Theano 3/2/0 Irilyth vs Chechumaru 2-1' ended' *Crysis vs Kith 1/3/0 *Micro vs Bauer 3/2/0 *Decider: Micro vs Kith 3/0/0 GROUP B: Set (player) Round Robin W-L Single matches W-L Total rounds W-L Button Brains (AnnoDomini) 1-2 4-5 17-18 Diceland (Irilyth) 2-1 5-4 19-18 Soldiers (Chechumaru) 0-3 3-6 15-19 Brawl (Hubbub) 3-0 6-3 20-16 Final Winners of groups A and B meet in the final. Here are the final matchups: Devious vs Hubbub 0-1 * Morgan Le Fay vs Sydney 0/3/0 * Lancelot vs Bennett 0/1/0